A Marauderous Adventure!
by The Most Unusal of Knights
Summary: Ok, so, this is my first shot at anything that has to do with the Marauders, or Harry Potter for that matter, but s'all rioght! I'm givin' this my best go, there's a couple pairings and whatnots, and, well, yeah, enjoy!


** I didn't know what to do with myself, so I decided, 'Hey! Let's write a story!' Welps, I thought about it, and I realized I didn't want to write a story. . .I wanted to write a fanfic! Lol. So now, I'm presenting you with my newest piece of work, and somethin' a lil' outta the swing for me, a Harry Potter one! Ok. . .technically this would be a James Potter one! - Yay Prongsie! Wait. . .that's me! XD Ok, ok, not exactly, but ah well! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**. : .Train Rides & Hookups & Mixups, oh my: .**

The Marauders were all in one compartment together, as usual. After over six years of knowing one another, why wouldn't they be? And now, in their company as well, they had Lily Evans and Nymphadora Tonks to stay with them as well.

Sirius stretched his arms above his head, sighing heavily.

"I'm bored!"

"Get over it." James mumbled in response as he slid down more in the train seat, laying his head on Lily's shoulder. Lily's eyes widened in response.

"Get off James!" She said, shoving him towards the window and moving to the other side of the car to sit beside Peter, who gave her a bashful grin before turning to stare out the window.

"Don't get all huffy with him, y'just gotta get used to it. He'd have done it if y'weren't there too. See?" Sirius said, guesturing to James, who was now laying on sprawled across the seat. Nymphadora let out a small laugh as she leaned against Remus. Though considerably older than her, she'd taken to him quite a bit, and for some reason, Remus didn't seem to mind, especially as he lifted his arm and placed it against the back of the seat, allowing Nymphadora to lay her head on his chest, which she did happily.

"Hey Lily, wanna see somethin' funny?" Nymphadora asked lazily, raising her eyes to look across the seat to her friend.

"I don't usually like your funnies. . ." Lily said cautiously.

"No, really, watch. . ." She replied. "Potter! You're such a jerk!" Nympahdora said, but in a voice that was Lily's. James shot up instantly.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to! What'd I do? I'm sorry!" He cried out, looking about wildly as everyone bursted into laughter. He looked at Nymphadora.

"TONKS!" He said, before swearing loudly. Lily giggled, and Tonks ducked out of line from the book that James had just thrown at her. Sirius sighed heavily before kicking his feet up on Jame's seat and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Gee Prongs, you're awfully hard pressed to impress Miss Evans." He said, mocking his aunt's statement made before they boarded the train.

"Shut up, Padfoot, or else I'mma go talk to a certain someone for you." James retaliated, making as if to leave the compartment.

"OK, OK, OK!" Sirius cried, jumping up to block the door. James smirked.

"S'what I thought." He said, then looking over to Nymphadora and Remus.

"So Moony, when did this happen?" He asked.

"When did what happen?" Remus asked, giving James an innocent look.

"This!" He said, guesturing to Remus and Nymphadora.

"Right now." Remus said, wrapping an arm around Nymphadora possesively, whose eyes went wide with excitement as a blush crept across her face, and her currently blonde hair began to grow a tinge of red at the roots as well, before continuing through the rest of her hair. Lily, Sirius, and Peter all laughed, whilst James stared blankly.

"Aw, that's really sweet you guys." Lily said, grinning at Nymphadora, who had liked Remus for over three years, ever since she met him one night when the Marauders were all at Lily's house, trying to convince her to go for a walk.

"Hey Evans, er, Lily?" James asked sheepishly.

"Yeah James?" Lily asked, her emerald orbs glancing to look at him.

"Would. . .would. . .would you go on a date with me? Like, next Hogmeade trip?" He asked, mumbling slightly. Sirius' eyes widened.

"You're going to let her reject you in front of all of us? Wow!" Sirius said, actually shocked.

"And how do you know I'll reject him?" Lily demanded, turning on Sirius.

"Well. . .I, uh. . .you know! You always do!"

"I haven't asked since last year!" James said in defense of himself.

"And the year before that, and the year before thatn, and ever since first year!" Sirius replied.

"True. . ." James replied, looking at Lily, anticipating the rejection once again. Lily moved and sat beside him.

"I'd love to James." She said, shooting him a gleaming smile. His eyes widened.

"REALLY?"

"Really." She replied, as James grinned from ear to ear.

"Tonks, let's go for a walk." She said, looking over to Tonks, who'd sat up some, and stopped blushing.

"But, I, and, yeah, and. . .fine." Tonks replied, giving Remus a quick squeeze before allowing Lily to hook arms with her and drag her from the compartment giggling.

The four Marauders watched as they left.

"Girls are strange. . ." Peter said.

"No kidding." Sirius replied.

"I like them just fine." Remus said, sighing contently.

James just continued to grin from ear to ear.

_ She finally said yes. . ._

** And thus ends Chapter One 'Train Ride & Hookups Mixups, oh my!' of "A Marauderous Adventure!" - I hope you guys all enjoyed! I promise that this time, I'll actually remember to do updates and what-not! Take care, and keep an eye out for Chapter Two 'Girl Talk'. -**

** Pssst. . .reviews are appreciated! -"**

**The Winsune--**


End file.
